Articulated figure toys are old and well known and various techniques have been proposed for the fabrication and assembly of such toys. In the more sophisticated products, it is customary to provide joints at least at the arms and legs which will facilitate movement about more than one pivotal axis in order to allow movement of the limbs into various positions during the playing of games involving such figure toys. Similarly, it is customary to mount the head in a fashion which will allow it to pivot about a vertical axis relative to the torso at least to a limited degree.
In the fabrication of such toys, armatures of various types have been proposed to provide the means for recurring various of the limbs and/or the head to the torso of the structure of the simulated figure. Moreover, various techniques have been proposed for producing knee and elbow joints to allow relative motion between the upper and lower portions of these limbs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel simulated figure in which legs, arms and head are provided with a high degree of relative movement and which may be assembled readily to provide a relatively sturdy assembly.
It is also an object to provide such a simulated figure in which the several components may be fabricated simply and at relatively low cost and in which means is provided for ensuring the desired alignment of various of the components during assembly.
Another object is to provide such a simulated figure in which antennae may be readily fabricated and mounted upon the head of the figure.